


Make A Wish

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Mark gives Lucas a birthday present.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Make A Wish

“Come on Mark I wanna go to bed.” Lucas groaned as Mark dragged him down the hallway.

“Not until I give you your present.” Mark replied, opening the door to Lucas’s room and pushing the older boy inside.

As soon as the door was closed Mark kissed Lucas passionately, pressing the boy against the wall and working his tongue into Lucas’s mouth. Lucas groaned into the kiss, moving his hands to squeeze Mark’s ass through his pants. 

Reaching down, Mark skillfully unbuckled Lucas’s belt and undid the boy’s jeans, pushing them down before dropping to his knees. Lucas watched as Mark rubbed the front of his briefs, the younger smirking as he watched Lucas grow harder.

Lucas hissed as Mark squeezed the hard shaft through his underwear, the younger boy clearly enjoying the power he had over Lucas. Leaning forward, Mark sucked the head into his mouth, saliva covering the grey briefs as Mark worked his tongue along the outline.

“Enough teasing.” Lucas groaned, desperate to feel Mark’s lips wrapped around his cock without anything in the way.

Mark pulled back and eagerly yanked Lucas’s underwear down, the older’s pulsing erection springing free. Mark didn’t wait to suck Lucas into his mouth, taking a few inches of the thick cock down his throat with ease.

Lucas moaned as he felt the wet heat envelope his aching shaft, tilting his head against the wall and grabbing onto Mark’s hair to push the boy further onto his dick. Since this was Lucas’s present, Mark deepthroated the younger boy, burying his nose in Lucas’s pubes as the other moaned deeply. Mark happily bobbed on Lucas’s cock, staring up at the older boy and watching as Lucas’s face contorted with pleasure. Lucas groaned as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into him, curling his hands tightly in Mark’s soft hair to ground himself. 

Feeling daring, Mark pulled back and grabbed Lucas’s hips, spinning the older around and pressing him against the wall once more. Lucas craned his neck to look down at Mark, watching as the boy shoved his face between Lucas’s round ass cheeks. 

Lucas groaned as he felt Mark’s tongue prodding at his twitching hole, his cock pulsing and leaking precum as Mark slowly wormed his tongue past the tight rim. Lucas couldn’t stop the long moan that tore from his lips as Mark licked at his sensitive walls, grabbing Mark’s head and shoving it even deeper into his ass.

Mark expertly ate Lucas out, leaving the boy shaking with pleasure in a matter of minutes. Precum dripped from Lucas’s tip as he was overwhelmed, letting out a deep moan every few seconds.

Needing Mark back on his dick, Lucas dragged Mark away from his ass and turned back around, pushing the younger back onto his leaking cock. Moans fell from Lucas’s lips as he began bucking into Mark’s mouth and before long he was truly fucking the boy’s face. Drool spilled down Mark’s chin as he let Lucas pound into his throat, mapping the thick shaft with his tongue as it pistoned in and out of his mouth.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Lucas groaned, only to let out a disappointed whine as Mark broke free of Lucas’s grip and pulled off of his twitching cock. 

“Your present is not just my mouth.” Mark said as he got to his feet, pulling his clothes off and walking towards the bed. Lucas stared at Mark’s ass as the younger moved, shaking his head slightly when Mark’s voice brought him back to reality. “Are you going to join me?”

Lucas tore his shirt off as he raced towards the bed, pulling Mark into a passionate kiss as soon as he could reach the other. Mark hummed into Lucas’s mouth, wrapping his arms around the older’s back and rolling them over so he was straddling Lucas. Breaking the kiss, Mark quickly lined Lucas’s blunt cock head up with his twitching hole, letting out a long moan as he sank down on the thick shaft. 

“Fuck.” Lucas groaned, grabbing onto the sheets as the younger’s tight hole surrounded him.

Mark let out a shaky breath once he was seated in Lucas’s lap, taking a moment to adjust to the thick cock filling him. 

Once he’d adjusted, Mark began bouncing in Lucas’s lap, broken moans falling from his lips. Mark set a fast pace, slamming himself into Lucas’s lap as they both moaned in pleasure. Lucas’s deep groans filled the room, grabbing the sheets to ground himself from the pleasure coursing through his body.

Mark leaned forward and kissed Lucas, the older boy passionately kissing back. Mark swallowed Lucas’s groans as he bounced on the boy’s cock, clenching down around the thick shaft. Lucas wrapped his arms around Mark, the younger moaning and deepening the kiss. Mark continued riding Lucas as the two made out until Lucas shifted slightly, causing his dick to stab right into Mark’s prostate.

“FUCK!” Mark cried, breaking the kiss and arching his back. Mark angled his hips so Lucas’s cock stabbed into his sweet spot, Mark’s tight hole spasming around the older boy each time Lucas hit the bundle of nerves.

Mark ran his hands over Lucas’s muscular chest as he impaled himself on Lucas’s cock, rubbing the older boy’s toned abs and tweaking his sensitive nipples. Lucas growled as Mark pinched the nubs, grabbing onto Mark’s hips tightly. 

Holding Mark still, Lucas began hammering up into the boy, plunging his cock deep into Mark’s hole. Mark moaned loudly at the sudden rough pace, grabbing onto Lucas’s shoulder for dear life as the older boy pounded into him faster and faster.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Mark cried, each word only making Lucas fuck into him even harder.

After a hard thrust into Mark’s prostate the younger’s arms gave out and Mark collapsed onto Lucas’s firm chest. Lucas wrapped his arms around Mark and kept fucking into him, the younger moaning desperately into Lucas’s shoulder.

Unable to hold on any longer, Mark worked a hand between their bodies and started stroking himself furiously. Lucas smirked as he saw what Mark was doing and rolled his hips into the boy’s prostate, making Mark whine loudly. 

With a cry Mark came, rope after rope of cum spraying from the tip of his cock and covering both his and Lucas’s abs. Lucas groaned as he felt Mark’s hole spasming around him, pulling the younger firmly against him and fucking the boy through his orgasm.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Lucas grunted a moment later, hips stuttering as he began to lose his rhythm.

“Inside me.” Mark replied before kissing along Lucas’s neck.

Lucas groaned at the words, grabbing onto Mark’s hips and giving another few hard thrusts into the boy before letting out a long growl and filling Mark’s still spasming hole with his load. Mark let out a moan as he felt Lucas’s load filling him, clenching down around the older boy as he tried to milk every last drop out of Lucas.

Lucas collapsed back onto the bed once he’d finished painting Mark’s hole with his cum, the younger carefully lifting himself from Lucas’s lap and laying down next to the panting boy.

“Did you like my present?” Mark asked, smiling over at Lucas.

“It was amazing.” Lucas replied, rolling onto his side and beaming back at Mark. “But now I actually want to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yes I am well aware Lucas's birthday was 2 days ago BUT today's my birthday so it's fine.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
